


Bullet points, but with feelings

by LivingInABox



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fix-It, Headcanon, Multi, idk just trying to feel better, lance is important, not really a fic, season 8 fix-it, trying to stay as close as original plot, what i expected, while not letting my ship getting in the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:45:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17168219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LivingInABox/pseuds/LivingInABox
Summary: When you're not talented enough to write a fix-it fic, but still want to contribute.Or: when things ended exactly the same, but there were closures.





	Bullet points, but with feelings

**Author's Note:**

> so "trying to stay as close as original plot" means i tried but it got derailed pretty quickly and might have been unrealistic but well

Allurance

  * Allura said yes to dinner but rejected Lance in the garden because she still wasn't over Lotor and his betrayal and was not ready for a relationship when there was a war going on; and Lance deserved so much more than someone who would be with him halfheartedly 
  * Lance understood and reassured her that no matter what he will be by her side and that Voltron is her family, so no matter what, she belongs with them, so please don't be sad because she won't ever be alone
  * She kissed his cheek, thankful; they had a nice moment and took the picture together
  * They spent time together as friends throughout the season; Lance braided her hair, and she confided in him of her worries, and he cheered her up by making dumb jokes like he always did
  * Instead of cuddling on the bed, they kind of walked together, arms sort of brushing but not fully touching. Lance told her to get some rest and call the team and him if she needs anything, that she didn't have to bear anything alone; they exchanged soft looks before Allura went to her room and Lance went to the festival thing, thinking that he should get something for her
  * He got her a ring with a nice rock that sparkled under the light, but didn't give it to her thinking it was too forward, but he carried it around with him
  * He sat with her the entire time she was bedridden; supported her when she wanted to fight and worried silently because he knew being a Paladin meant they all had to take risks, and she was her own woman with her own choice. All he can do was to pray for her safety  

  * Then when he met Alfor, they bonded over Allura, how cute she was as a child and how brave of a leader she had become 
  * Allura obviously stopped her attack on Honerva to save Lance, but Lance was awake and wondered why she chose him over the universe, someone insignificant compared to the safety of all realities
  * She didn't answer him because her heart was swaying and she was falling too fast and it reminded her of Lotor all over again
  * Lance gave her the ring when they were in the void, crying, begging her not to go because just this one time, he didn't want to be a Paladin and save everyone, he just wanted to save her 
  * Allura wore the ring and told Lance how great and important he was to her, to the team; that he was never a fifth wheel because they all needed him, and he was wonderful, thoughtful, funny, and so sweet and she was so in love with him and she was sorry they didn’t have time, but she treasured all the time they've spent together
  * They kissed and Lance got his Altean marks because Allura was slightly selfish and wanted him to remember her everyday he wakes up, but she also wanted him to remember that he was loved
  * And Lance let her go. 



 

Keith 

  * After their bonding moment during the sunset and Coran’s courting-clothes disaster, Keith helped Lance picked out his outfits and said you're going to be fine and patted him on his chest
  * Keith didn't realize that what he felt for Lance was something different because he was content at the moment, with his mom, his brother, his team, and Lance; life was good and he didn't want to change a thing
  * He went to the memorial hall once to see Adam and found Shiro there; they sat and recounted all the times Adam yelled at them for being reckless with their motorcycle races and for not washing dishes and not doing/grading homework because they were reading alien conspiracy theories; Keith held Shiro when he cried because Shiro could never do that with anyone else  

  * Keith attempted to rekindle relation with James and they shared dinner over battle strategies and piloting tips
  * He also went to the shooting range with Veronica to bond with Acxa because she was his people and he wanted to make sure she adjusted well  

  * He made sure to hang out with Shiro a lot more to help de-stress him
  * But overall he was happy; there was gratuitous amount of Cosmo and Keith playtime and hanging-out time with Mom and the Blade 



Shiro, Adam and Curtis

  * Adam was dead
  * Shiro was devastated and was often sad gay on his personal time when he didn't have to be Captain, but nobody knew but Keith  

  * Until Curtis found Shiro at the memorial hall and said Adam West was a good man, even better pilot and that he was very sorry for Shiro’s loss, Adam was a friend so he understood a little bit of what Shiro felt
  * Shiro caved and confessed how guilty and regretful he was of their separation 
  * “If it makes you feel better, he said the same thing,” Curtis patted Shiro’s back, warm and strong hand lingered just a tad longer 
  * Adam did left a letter and he did say the exact same thing. 
  * Curtis was a hard worker. But he worked even harder now so that Shiro’s workload won't be too much; they bonded over work; but also shared a drink when personal life got too hard especially on a giant spaceship where there was more important thing to do than feeling lonely
  * Shiro slowly healed and was still strong and badass and prevented the Alteans from taking the ship’s power instead of being sent flying with one punch and sat there not doing anything
  * Although he felt slightly guilty toward Adam for kissing Curtis after winning the arm wrestling competition (because he hadn't felt this light and happy in a long time and Curtis looked so good under the yellow lights of the festival, and he wasn't thinking straight) 
  * It was kind of awkward after, but Veronica beat some sense into them both after the war 
  * Shiro asked Adam for permission then took Curtis-“yes I like him but he’s my superior officer, Veronica”-Young out for a date
  * It went from there



The Holt family

  * Family dinner with Matt’s significant other; and Slav
  * Nothing; because the Holt family was amazing the entire show
  * And maybe Matt didn’t arbitrarily cut his hair, maybe he lost a bet with Pidge



Veronica

  * Was a badass at the gun range; bonding moments with Acxa; oops might have had a tiny crush on said alien because there was something hot about reformed enemy beating the bad guys around with ease
  * Friend with Adam, friend with Curtis, friend with Shiro, so “Sir, you got to get off your ass and stop moping, here’s a letter and Curtis doesn't like flower, please don't bring flower,”
  * Sharpshooter sister
  * Lance and Veronica bonding time on the range, competing on who can shoot better as Lance confided in her about Allura  

  * She reassured him that he was adorable, charming, and girls will like him even if he was a dork and naming his rifle 
  * They did each other’s nails during personal time sometimes
  * Lance came home and cry in Veronica’s arms after his date and she spoke to him in Spanish
  * Veronica made the Atlas crew bond or something
  * Talented analyst, but terrifyingly efficient secretary to the Captain



Hunk

  * Hunk introduced Shay to his parents and kept being his lovely self 



Voltron and Atlas

  * Fought the villain instead of standing around while said villain harness quintessence; and followed the Altean’s lead and destroyed those stabilizer pyramid looking things to cut Honerva off from her supply; maybe unlock new power or something then got better design like the enemy robots 
  * Atlas also moved faster
  * That fusion never existed because how can be a robot be this clunky; or if it did happen, the fusion robot would also have better design  

  * Increase security for Atlas so that prisoners can't breach the bridge so easily
  * Voltron was not useless against OP Honerva 
  * The original paladins were also with them in the void



Lotor

  * More smol Lotor and dad Zarkon interactions
  * Lotor was in the void (because if Atlas can fused with Voltron then anything is possible) and realized Honerva was his mother all along, cue anger, tear, and family drama and saw his father, and more anger, more tear; because this was everything he ever wanted, but everything was in ruined  

  * Allura mediated; despite everything Lotor still listened to her and respected her and wished whatever they had had ended differently  

  * Family sort of reunited, hesitantly Lotor allowed himself to be squished between both of his parents and their apologies
  * Lotor finally smiling 



Ending

  * Allura and Honerva had to go save all the realities, but Lotor, Zarkon and Alfor couldn’t let them die alone, so they went together as family and Allura never had to be alone 
  * Coran fell apart when Lance hugged him and said that Allura was gone; he was angry at Lance for not protecting her, but they just ended up on the floor being surrounded by everyone in a group hug  

  * After the lions flew away, the team had a sleepover in Shiro’s living room because he got a big room 
  * Lance cuddled with Cosmo and bawled his eyes out again, and Pidge couldn’t sleep because his marks were glowing, so she sat by him and did work until he fell asleep  

  * Lance didn’t become a farmer, but he did do gardening at his home as a hobby and exchange phone calls with Colleen about plants almost ritually. But he could do so many things than settling down at one place. Like becoming fluent in Altean and other alien languages, teaching kids Altean and its history and telling story about what a hero Allura was, helping Coran with work. He did diplomacy works sometimes because his personality and knowledge made him approachable and trustworthy. He still missed Allura, but he was feeling better; he still trained though and didn’t let his shooting skill get rusty, and if he felt up to it, he'd even pilot a craft.  

  * After the team dinner, Keith invited Lance out for a walk to catch up further; they watched the sunset and Lance was soft and Keith suddenly had a “fuck, I’m in love with my best friend, but he doesn’t know,” moment, but it wasn’t awkward because of course it was this kind of feeling all along; wow his heart beat so fast, but for now there was nothing to do but to keep staring at Lance and smiling, maybe one day he'd get to kiss Lance  

  * Hunk still became a chef and going steady with Shay  

  * The Holt kept revolutionize the science and technology field; and Slav spent so much time with them, he might as well be a Holt  

  * Curtis was going to propose, but he got so nervous he dropped the ring and Bebe took it somewhere; there was a lot of panicking and planning strategies to get it back with Acxa and the MFE pilots; but he and Shiro did get married and did kiss; Coran cried in Altean
  * During the ceremony Lance thought he saw Allura and an Adam-look-alike at the corner of his eyes, but when he turned, they were gone, but he was happy, he hoped they are too




End file.
